tegamibachifandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah
Sarah is a woman who posed Hunt as The Man Who Could Not Become Spirit in Honey Waters. She is also Hunt's wife and is dearly devoted to him. Background Sarah was part of travelling circus when he was young with a young boy named Hunt. When Sarah tells the young boy that she will be bought by another buyer soon, Hunt became sad at the news, and overhearing a heated discussion between the circus crew, Hunt offers for them to replace his hands with the dead beasts if they would not sell Sarah. They agree. Unknown to the young boy, Sarah had overhead the exchange. Eventually at some point Sarah and Hunt left the circus when they weren't attracting customer's anymore. Five years before the present day,the two traveled until they saw a town called Honey Waters. Sarah and Hunt both saw Gauche Suede defeating a Gaichuu witnessed the conversation between the letter bee and Lawrence, although they could not overhear what they said. The locals of the town confront the two after Gauche and Lawrence leave, and mistakenly perceive Hunt as a monster until Sarah shouts that they were the ones who killed the Gaichuu and was The Man Who Could Not Become Spirit. This claim eventually prompted the town to become against the government, including stopping the mail service, and this continued until an unnamed man had his heart eaten by a Gaichuu. This prompted Hunt to rethink about Sarah's claim that he was The Man Who Could Not Become Spirit in guilt, although Sarah felt no remorse. History Sarah is seen beside Hunt as Lag Seeing and Connor Kluff appear to deliver letters to Honey Waters. She delivers a heated anti-government speech, proclaiming that Hunt was The Man Who Could Not Become Spirit and uses a fake Spirit Amber to pleases a spectator. However, this catches the attention of Lag, who asks Sarah why she has Gauche's spirit amber. Sarah tells the people to chase after the letter bees, causing Hunt to question the necessity of her actions. She tells him that he should accept what had happened. When Niche tries to attack Sarah, her body becomes paralyzed. Lag tries to reach her, but is thrown safely away in an alley by Hunt, where the boy encounters Ann Grado. Niche and Conner are subsequently captured, and the citizens eagerly show Sarah and her husband Niche's claws. When Sarah is excited about the prospect of posing Niche as their daughter or to bring her to Reverse. Hunt replies that he "has no desire to live in luxury" and tells his wife that he wants to stop the deceit they had been doing because it would hurt more people. Sarah hotly rebukes him, and Hunt falls silent. Later the woman is seen by the citizens, who is frightened to find a Gaichuu behind Hunt, which is stopped by Zazie's heart bullet. Sarah watches in horror as her husband becomes entangled in the Gaichuu's tentacles, and confesses to Conner and Lag that she knew how Hunt got his claws, and also tearfully states that she didn't do anything before she wanted to stay with Hunt. Suddenly the citizens, after finding out the truth, start throwing rocks at Sarah for lying to them. The rocks are blocked by Lag, which reminds Sarah of a similar encounter she had with Gauche Suede. She then shields him from the attacks, and continues to hold him until he protests. Sarah tearfully thanks him. After the events, Hunt and Sarah are seen with Conner in his carriage to Yuusari. Sarah wonders is there could be a way to start over again, and Hunt reassures her that there is. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters